Seduced by the neighbors
by Caramelo Cullen
Summary: Bella esta recién divorciada a sus 34 años cree que no la ven atractiva y tiene unos vecinos que le ayudan a superar su divorcio. Bella nunca pensó que en una noche su vida iba a cambiar para siempre...


El viento ya estaba bramando. La lluvia golpeaba tan fuerte y tan constantemente las ventanas que sonaba como estática de radio cuando Bella finalmente decidió aceptar su oferta. Edward y Tanya sabían que el ex de Bella tenía a los niños ese fin de semana y creyeron que ella querría estar con alguien durante la tormenta.

Bella había planeado acurrucarse con su Nuevo Blu-Ray de Lo que el viento se llevó o, si se iba la luz, con un buen libro. Pero ahora el huracán estaba golpeando fuerte y no le gustaba la idea de estar sola. Tras catorce años de matrimonio, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en situaciones como esta.

Tras un rápido mensaje para confirmar que todavía era bienvenida, Bella cogió algunos suministros, incluyendo, por supuesto, una botella de vino, y recorrió la corta distancia hasta la casa de al lado. Para cuando Tanya abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, Bella estaba casi calada hasta los huesos. Tanya le quitó lo que llevaba y le dio una toalla. Bella se secó el largo y castaño pelo, oscurecido por la humedad, y se lo recogió de nuevo en una cola de caballo. El top rojo que llevaba también estaba mojado e incluso el blanco que llevaba debajo estaba húmedo.

Estaba avergonzada porque sus gruesos pezones asomaban a través ya que el aire acondicionado los enfriaba. Siguió a Tanya hasta la cocina, dónde Edward estaba haciendo un asado.

- Ey, Bella - dijo Edward. — Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir—. Dejó de cocinar para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Estaba segura de que había notado los duros pezones y pensó que la examinó un momento antes de volver a cocinar.

Estábamos preocupados de que estuvieras sola—, añadió Tanya. Era originaria del sudoeste, una primera generación de hijos americanos de padres mexicanos. Todavía tenía algo de acento, algo que Bella encontraba muy mono. Bella siempre había sido la típica Americana y envidiaba el atractivo oscuro de Tanya.

Estoy segura de que hubiera estado bien, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estar en una casa vacía, ¿sabes?—. Sus amigos sabían lo duro que había sido. Al principio Jacob sólo se había ido, lo que era una mejora. Pero los fines de semana que su ex tenía a los niños, Bella no tenía nada que hacer. Añade "la tormenta del siglo" y la casa parecía imposiblemente grande y vacía. Cuando la lluvia había empezado antes, se encontró saltando con cada chirrido y cada sombra.

- No hace falta ninguna explicación. Nos encanta tenerte aquí. El huracán nos da otra excusa—, dijo Edward.

Bella había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Edward y Tanya. A veces tenía miedo de estar imponiendo su presencia, sin importar que ellos dijeran que les encantaban los ratos que pasaban juntos. La pareja, casi veinteañeros, eran al menos cinco años menores que ella y estaba segura de que tenían mejores cosas que hacer que estar con su solitaria vecina. Si Bella estuviera casada con alguien tan sexy como Edward tendría mejores cosas que hacer. Y ella podía imaginar a Edward con ganas de estar solo con su sexy mujer, ya que estamos. Bella era la tercera rueda. Tanya le dio a Bella un vaso de vino de una botella que ya estaba abierta.

- Esto es lo que necesitas. Sólo relájate esta noche.

- Gracias, creo que tienes razón—, dijo Bella, cogiendo con gratitud el vaso.

- Ya que estamos, la cena está lista—, dijo Edward.

Bella intentó ayudar, pero la pareja insistió en que se sentara mientras ellos ponían la mesa y la comida. Olía delicioso. Ella no se preocupaba por comer tan sano como Edward y Tanya que eran vegetarianos y ávidos ciclistas, pero intentaba comer sano y hacer ejercicio. Después de dos niños y cumplir los 29, ya no podía comer lo que quisiera y esperar que desapareciera con una caminata por el barrio.

Por otra parte, Edward era alto y delgado, con músculos vigorosos que Bella disfrutaba cuando se ejercitaba en el césped sin camiseta. Tanya era casi del mismo tamaño que Edward, con extremidades tonificadas y un duro y plano estómago, que Bella recordaba con nostalgia haber tenido cuando era más joven de lo que era ahora la mujer.

La conversación durante la cena fue principalmente sobre la tormenta y Tanya dijo que echaba de menos el calor seco y árido de su hogar. La tormenta había convertido el tiempo en tropical y se habrían empapado de sudor si no hubiera sido por el aire acondicionado.

- Y también odio el calor. Me encantaría que nevara en verano—, añadió Tanya — Me encanta la nieve.

- A mí me gusta el otoño—, dijo Edward — No hay nada como acampar en las montañas cuando el aire es fresco y ver las hojas cambiar.

- Quizás en una cabaña con un jacuzzi—, dijo Tanya —Nunca me vas a meter en una tienda de campaña.

- Nunca digas nunca—, advirtió Bella — Acabas haciendo muchas cosas en un matrimonio que nunca pensaste qué harías.

- ¿Oh? ¿Cómo qué?—, preguntó Tanya arqueando las cejas.

Bella se fue por el lado sórdido. —No me refería a eso, al menos no por mí. Jacob nunca me pidió hacer nada raro en la cama.

- Peor para él —dijo Edward y vació su cerveza.

Después de cenar, Tanya limpió la mesa y envió a Edward y Bella al salón. Él puso la tele para ver las últimas noticias sobre el huracán, mientras que Bella se sentó en la gran y cómoda silla y encogió las piernas.

- Creo que no es tan débil como pensaron—, dijo Edward. El gigante remolino de la tormenta acercándose a la Costa Este se repetía una y otra vez en la tele mientras que una guapa pelirroja hablaba de las estadísticas de la tormenta.

- Espero que Jacob tenga todos los suministros que debería. Quizás debería llamar y asegurarme de que él y los niños están bien—, dijo Bella.

- Debes confiar en que está haciendo lo correcto. Ya es bastante grandecito. No puedes pasar cada fin de semana preocupada por si está cuidando bien a los niños, ni siquiera durante una tormenta—, dijo Edward.

- Pero apenas recordaba coger su ropa seca, mucho menos asegurarse de que tenía algo limpio. Si no hubiera sido por mí habría ido desnudo al trabajo porque no habría tenido ropa.

- Se ha tenido que dar cuenta, porque no creo que vaya desnudo al trabajo— respondió él.

Bella insistió en comprobarlo. Su corta y tensa conversación por el móvil confirmó que Jacob y los niños estaban bien en casa de él. Ella podría jurar que había oído una voz femenina de fondo y Bella se preguntaba si era la puta que trabajaba con él. No sabía si Jacob la había engañado, pero sabía que esa mujerzuela saltaría sobre él a la primera oportunidad cuando estuviera libre.

- Bells, de verdad, tienes que empezar a ponerte tú por encima de todo. No quiero decir por delante de los niños, por supuesto, pero necesitas empezar a pensar en el futuro. ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes razón. No he pensado mucho en eso.

- Ya es hora de que salgas por ahí—, la animó Edward.

- ¿Quieres decir tener citas?

- Claro. ¿Por qué no haces un perfil en una de esas páginas web?

- No sé si podría hacerlo. Además, ¿quién busca a una mujer de 34 años, con dos hijos y que ni siquiera está divorciada todavía?

- Estoy seguro de que los tíos se pelearían por ti.

- Estás loco—, contestó ella esperando que el rojo de sus mejillas no se viera mucho. —Además, no estoy lista para una relación. Ni siquiera he terminado esta.

- Entonces consigue un chico juguete.

- ¡Ahora estoy segura de que estás loco!—, ella se rio.

- Ey, conozco a unos cuantos de tíos solteros a los que le encantaría reunirse con una mujer sexy como tú.

- ¿Y por qué, exactamente?—. Bella miró hacia abajo pero no vio aquello de lo que Edward estaba hablando. Sí, tenía unas grandes tetas, siempre las había tenido.

Y todavía era delgada aunque no tanto como antes. Pero no podía imaginar a tíos de la edad de Edward queriendo ligar con ella cuando había mujeres como Tanya.

- Bella, eres muy sexy—, dijo Edward. — Eres guapa, tienes un gran cuerpo y ellos dicen que las mujeres de tu edad son más calientes en la cama porque sabéis lo que queréis y estáis más cómodas pidiéndolo. ¿Por qué crees que hay una serie llamada Cougar Town? (N/A La serie se centra en una mujer recién divorciada que vuelve a entrar en una escena llena de citas con hombres más jóvenes)

Aunque creía que Edward estaba loco, Bella estaba contenta por lo que había dicho. Que un tío como él pensara que ella era sexy era todo un cumplido. Quizás debería empezar a salir con hombres jóvenes. ¿Podría verse a sí misma en un bar con un vestido de vampiresa para escoger a un hombre joven? ¿Alguna vez había tenido un vestido de vampiresa? Era una locura.

- Te has vuelto loco, Edward. Mejor no dejes que Tanya te escuche hablando así.

- ¿Hablando cómo?—, preguntó Tanya. Llevaba una botella de vino y una cerveza para Edward. Él la abrió mientras ella rellenaba el vaso de Bella y llenaba uno para ella.

- Le estaba diciendo a Bella que tiene que salir y empezar a vivir la vida—, dijo Edward.

- Y el cree que debería empezar a conocer hombres jóvenes en internet—, se rió Bella.

Tanya se unió a Edward en el amplio sillón. —Edward tiene razón. Creo que serías una sexy cazadora. Espero ser sexy como tú cuando tenga unos años más.

- Edward no tiene razón—, contestó Bella. —Además, no he tenido una cita desde hace como 15 años. No sabría qué hacer.

- Es como montar en bici. Estoy seguro de que lo harías bien. Además, las mujeres atractivas no tienen mucho que hacer. Es el tío el que hace todo el trabajo en una cita—, dijo Edward.

- Yo no diría eso, bebé—, dijo Tanya. — Pero yo sabía mucho antes que tú cuando ibas a tener suerte.

- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

- Dios, no había pensado en eso. ¿Ves, no tengo esperanza?—, dijo Bella.

Bella tuvo éxito en cambiar de tema y empezaron a hablar y ver la predicción del tiempo, al menos hasta que se fue la luz. Las luces y la tele se fueron a la vez, sumiendo la habitación en una oscuridad silenciosa. Sólo pasó un momento para que la calma se convirtiera en los sonidos del viento azotando y la lluvia cayendo. Bella ni siquiera podía ver a Edward y Tanya, que estaban al lado.

- Creo que alguno de nosotros debería ir por linternas—, la voz de Edward flotaba en la oscuridad.

- Enciende unas velas mejor, bebé. Es más romántico—, dijo Tanya.

- ¿Hola? Todavía estoy aquí. Chicos, vais a tener que ir arriba si queréis poneos románticos—, dijo Bella.

- ¿Por qué? No puedes ver ahora mismo. Para que lo sepas, nos estamos desnudando mientras hablo—, dijo Tanya.

Todo se quedó en silencio y Bella intentó escuchar. Oía un ligero susurro de ropa, pero no creía que sus amigos de verdad se desnudaran y lo hicieran con ella en la sala. Pero entonces estuvo segura de oír el sueva y húmedo sonido de un beso.

Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y pudo ver vagas formas en el sillón. ¡Un suave y femenino suspiro fue seguido por el sonido de una cremallera desabrochándose!

- ¡Ey!—, dijo Bella. Si ellos iban a hacerlo, pensó que sería capaz de encontrar otra sala, pero no podía salir ahora con la tormenta. Confusa, se quedó paralizada dónde estaba.

Tanto Edward como Tanya empezaron a reír. —Sólo nos metíamos contigo—, dijo Tanya. — Bebé, ve a por unas velas.

El alivio de Bella se fue y se dio cuenta de que también estaba algo decepcionada. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando pensó que estaba oyendo a sus amigos liándose. ¿Existe algo como un voyeur auditivo? De repente era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien se había liado con ella. Su pequeño consolador Pocket Rocket sólo le daba un rápido alivio. Para nada era lo mismo que algo real. Vio la oscura figura de Edward dejar la habitación.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo en realidad?—, preguntó Bella.

- ¿Qué crees que hacíamos?

- No estabais tonteando…

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en topless ahora mismo?—, se burló Tanya.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo compruebas?

- Deja de burlarte de mí.

El tono de Tanya cambió. — ¿Lo decías en serio antes cuando dijiste que ni siquiera pensabas en sexo?

- No en ese momento, no. Estaba pensando en lo raro que sería tener una cita tras tanto tiempo. Pero supongo que el sexo con alguien nuevo sería todavía más raro.

- ¿Pero merecería la pena, no?

- Supongo que sí. Intento no pensar mucho en eso, para serte sincera. Ha pasado más de un año, si puedes creerlo. Creo que es el mayor tiempo que he estado sin sexo desde que perdí mi virginidad en el instituto.

- Wow—, Tanya se maravilló. — Si fuera tú, estaría pensando en eso todo el tiempo. Estaría fuera de mí.

- Probablemente ayuda el hecho de que hace todavía más desde que tuve buen sexo. En mis últimos años con Jacob… el sexo no era muy frecuente. O satisfactorio. Hazte un favor, Tanya, no dejes que las cosas con Edward se queden inactivas.

- No estoy muy preocupada por eso—, dijo Tanya. — Nuestra vida sexual es una de las mejores partes de nuestra relación.

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, Edward habló desde la otra habitación.

- Chicas, si podéis esperar unos minutos, me gustaría comprobar si el sótano está inundado.

- Tómate tu tiempo, bebé. Me las apañaré para echar el vino en la oscuridad.

- Hablando de eso, yo no tengo—, dijo Bella.

- Acércate. Puedo hacerlo tocando.

Bella se acercó, encontró el brazo del sillón y se sentó en él, con el vaso vacío en la mano. Tanya tropezó con ella y bajó la mano por el brazo de Bella hasta que encontró el vaso. Sin la luz de la luna, estaba muy oscuro. Bella apenas podía ver a Tanya. Entrechocaron los vasos y Tanya reconoció:

- Bueno, quizás esto no va a funcionar. Vamos a tener que beber de la botella.

- Beber vino en la oscuridad de la botella. Parece que estoy en el instituto.

Chocaron cuando Tanya le dio la botella y Bella juró que había sentido el tacto de un sujetador de encaje en el pecho de Tanya. La mujer de cabellos dorados como el oro llevaba un holgado top con volantes. El suave algodón no se sentía como el encaje de seda. Bella empezó a pensar que ellos de verdad se habían estado liando mientras ella se sentaba al lado. Eso hizo que se pusiera caliente y sintiera un cosquilleo en los lugares adecuados. Bebió mucho de la botella.

- ¿Dónde estábamos?—, preguntó Bella.

- Estabas diciendo que Edward y yo no deberíamos dejar que el sexo se volviera aburrido.

- Es verdad. Las cosas eran buenas con Jacob al principio. Éramos calientes y duros en la universidad. Cuando no conseguíamos que su compañero de habitación se fuera, íbamos y lo hacíamos en la parte de atrás de mi viejo Toyota Corolla, lo que requería de algo de flexibilidad.

- Suena divertido.

- Era genial. Incluso cuando nos casamos, apenas podíamos mantener las manos alejadas del otro. Pero creo que en algún momento después de Rebecca todo empezó a calmarse. Jacob no parecía mirarme como antes cuando tuve una niña a los que cuidar. Y entonces con Rachael el sexo se acabó—, dijo Bella con nostalgia. Jacob y ella habían sido más compañeros de habitación, que marido y mujer durante años.

- Parece que no os esforzasteis. ¿No tienes algo de lencería sexy?—. Tanya puso la mano en el brazo de Bella.

- La tenía, pero Jacob era indiferente, así que dejé de ponérmela después de un tiempo.

- No puedo imaginarme a Edward siendo indiferente a eso. Me compra cosas de Victoria's Secret todo el tiempo.

Bella podía imaginar a Edward en la tienda de lencería cogiendo algo con encaje mientras se imaginaba que su mujer lo llevaba puesto.

- ¿No lo echas de menos?—, preguntó Tanya. — ¿El calor, el sexo?

- Al principio parecía normal. Confía en mí, cuando tienes dos y luego tres niños corriendo por ahí apenas tienes un momento para respirar, mucho menos para pensar en tener sexo con tu marido. Pero entonces, con el tiempo, cuando las cosas se calmaron, me di cuenta de que sólo nos íbamos a la cama y nos acostábamos de lado, incluso cuando no teníamos por qué. Por supuesto que lo echo de menos. Eso es para lo que son las noveluchas románticas y mi pequeño amigo especial.

- ¿Pequeño amigo especial?—, preguntó Tanya.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. No me hagas decirlo.

- ¡Oh! Ahhh, sí—, dijo Tanya, finalmente entendiendo. — Tengo uno de esos, pero no es tan pequeño. Pero no necesito usarlo en el lugar de Edward. Es sólo un pequeño y bonito extra para cuando necesito una dosis rápida.

Bella suspiró, un poco celosa. Parecía que sus amigos todavía estaban en la luna de miel, incluso después de cinco años de matrimonio. Podía pensar en cosas peores que tener a un semental como Edward a su disposición y llamarlo cuando le entraran ganas. Si tuviera a Edward, pensaba que las ganas le entrarían muy a menudo.

- Parece que no tenéis nada por lo que preocuparos—, dijo Bella.

- Hacemos todo lo que podemos—, dijo Tanya y Bella pudo oírla sonreír aunque no podía verla.

- ¿Cómo liaros delante de vuestros amigos?

- No es delante si no puedes ver lo que hacemos.

- ¿De verdad lo estabais haciendo?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Si no me crees, compruébalo por ti misma.

En vez de sólo sugerirlo esta vez, Tanya cogió la mano de Bella y la puso en su pecho. Ups, eso era una especie de sujetador de encaje. Bella se imaginó que iría a juego con el top de Tanya, así que sería negro. El firme pecho de Tanya era grande y cabía sin problemas en la mano de Bella, que ella dejó en ese lugar. Por instinto, Bella apretó y masajeó suavemente a su amiga. Se sentía bien.

- ¿Eso se siente como mi camiseta?—, preguntó Tanya con voz ronca.

- Uh… No… ¿Qué más te has quitado?

- Creo que deberías descubrirlo por ti misma.

Tanya cogió la otra mano de Bella y la puso en su terso y plano estómago. La piel se sentía caliente al tacto. Bella tocó suavemente a la hermosa latina, que se reía sin hacer ruido, como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. La mano de Tanya ya no guiaba la suya, pero Bella todavía acariciaba la firme teta. Un puntiagudo pezón rosado y Bella lo vio a través del fino encaje. Tanya gimió en la oscuridad. La mano de Bella fue hacia abajo y se quedó decepcionada al descubrir los shorts de Tanya todavía en su sitio, aunque estaban abiertos. La cremallera estaba abajo, ése había sido el sonido que había oído antes. Bella tenía el corazón en un puño y sintió calor por todos lados cuando los labios de Tanya se unieron a los suyos. Bella ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo lo hizo. Respondió al beso de Tanya como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Su amiga sabía a vino y sus labios aplastaron los de Bella. Era el beso más apasionado que había compartido en años y besó a Tanya con más ansias. Había escuchado todos los clichés sobre cómo los besos de las mujeres eran más suaves y cómo de diferentes eran. Pero en realidad sólo se sentía como un beso muy bueno y muy caliente. Bella metió la lengua en la boca de Tanya y ella respondió con la misma moneda, uniendo su lengua a la de Bella.

Tanya cogió los dos tops de Bella y se los sacó por la cabeza. Ella estaba contenta de que estuviera oscuro y Tanya no pudiera ver el aburrido sujetador blanco que llevaba. Pasó los dedos por el pelo dorado y largo de Tanya y tiró de ella para besarla de nuevo. Tanya cogió los pechos de Bella con las dos manos. El fino relleno del sujetador apenas ofrecía protección para los gruesos y duros pezones de Bella y Tanya se aprovechó de ello. Bella no era de esas mujeres que se enloqueciera porque le tocaran los pechos. Sus amantes siempre habían disfrutado jugando con ellos más de lo que a ella le había gustado su atención, pero estaba bien ser tocada después de tanto tiempo.

Bella acercó a Tanya hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y la latina usó su impulso para poner a Bella sobre su espalda. Tanya se arrodilló entre las piernas de Bella y el espeso pelo cayó alrededor de la cara de Bella cuando su amiga se agachó y la besó. Dedos exploradores encontraron el cierre delantero del sujetador de Tanya y Bella lo abrió. Tanya se quitó la prenda sin romper el beso. Bella acarició las tetas de Tanya y provocó los pequeños pezones y, por cómo Tanya se ponía rígida y jadeaba, su reacción era la contraria a la de Bella cuando le tocaban los pechos. La latina que se retorcía metió agresivamente la lengua en la boca de Bella.

Bella se levantó un poco, para que pudiera quitarle el sujetador. Tanya no era amable con sus tetas, como Bella siempre había oído que las mujeres eran. Chupaba los pezones de Bella duramente e incluso con los dientes hasta que Bella gritó. Estaba en el borde entre el placer y el dolor. Bella estaba sorprendida de que le gustara. La rodilla de Tanya también estaba ocupada, presionándose contra los shorts entre las piernas de Bella. Ella sólo tuvo que aplicar presión y Bella hizo el resto, moliéndose contra la dura rótula. Incluso con los shorts, se sentía maravilloso.

Bella había estado acariciando el pelo de Tanya con las dos manos, pero bajó una y la metió dentro de los shorts abiertos de Tanya. Se sorprendió un poco de que Tanya no llevara bragas bajo los ajustados vaqueros. Se sorprendió menos de que Tanya estuviera depilada con cera ahí. Ya estaba empapada y los dedos de Bella resbalaron hasta que presionó uno de los labios de Tanya. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que hizo lo que a ella le gustaba. Los gemidos de Tanya aumentaron cuando Bella deslizó el dedo lentamente arriba y abajo, arrastrándose hasta el sensible brote del clítoris. Tanya dejó de besar las tetas de Bella y dejó la cabeza allí un momento mientras gemía y disfrutaba del toque. Tanya sólo se paró para disfrutar del toque de Bella unos momentos. Se movió hacia abajo y su coño estuvo fuera de alcance. Bella aguantó el aliento cuando

Tanya desabrochó sus shorts y se los quitó, junto con sus bragas rosas de lunares. Bella no estaba segura de que eso fuera muy inteligente. ¿Y dónde estaba Edward?

Estaba tardando mucho en comprobar el sótano. Pero entonces Tanya besó toda su línea del bikini y hacia abajo hacia sus pálidos muslos y cualquier duda que Bella tuviera se evaporó.

- ¡Oh!—, jadeó Bella cuando la lengua de Tanya tocó su coño. La punta subía y bajaba por los surcos de los labios de Bella, provocando, pero sin ir más profunda. Bella estaba contenta de no haber dejado de arreglarse ahí abajo. Se había recortado hasta dejar una fina pelusilla. Presionando en el montículo de Bella, Tanya separó sus húmedos labios y la inquisitiva lengua se metió más profunda, deslizándose entre los pliegues de Bella.  
Bella se mordió el labio y apretó el puño en el cojín del sofá, pero sus altos gemidos todavía llenaban la oscura sala. Tanya era increíble con la boca. Esa lengua la tocó por todas partes, buscando los rincones más sensibles y centrándose en ellos, mientras que sus exuberantes labios besaban y chupaban la fuerte y jugosa carne. Bella se retorcía en el sofá, girando las caderas para empujar su coño hacia su amiga. Temblores sacudieron su sexo y sepultaron su cuerpo.

Estaba tan centrada en los besos íntimos de Tanya que apenas se dio cuenta del parpadeo de velas en la puerta. Miró a Edward apoyado en la pared y mirando, pero la vela seguramente no iluminaría tanto desde esa distancia. La luz jugaba con la cara de él y Bella podría decir que le gustaba lo que veía. Aparentemente, no le importaba compartir a su mujer con la vecina, pero probablemente a la mayoría de hombres le pasaría si fuera alguien como Bella. Ella tomó una decisión repentina.

Si iba a hacer esto, si iba a meterse en esta experiencia, también podría llegar hasta el final. Ella quería también a Edward y si estaba lanzando toda la precaución al aire, ¿por qué no ir a por lo que quería?

- ¿Vas sólo a quedarte ahí y mirar toda la noche?—, preguntó Bella, obligando a las palabras a salir entre jadeos y gemidos.

- Sería maleducado unirme sin ser invitado, ¿no?—, se rió Edward.

Tanya miró hacia arriba desde el regazo de Bella y se lamió los labios. —Ven aquí antes de que haga que me esperes en el piso de arriba.

Edward colocó la gruesa vela en la mesa del café y se quitó la camiseta. La parpadeante luz favorecía las curvas de Bella y le permitió ver por primera vez a Tanya en topless. Pechos perfectos y respingones coronados por pezones rosados oscuros y puntiagudos. Edward se arrodilló y besó a su mujer primero. Bella sabía que estaba probando su coño en los labios de Tanya. Después de un breve beso, Tanya se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió al regazo de Bella. El gemido de Bella fue cortado por el beso de Edward. Besaba casi tan bien como su mujer. Bella lo agarró por los shorts y él los desabrochó mientras besaba el delicado cuello de Bella, algo que siempre la volvía salvaje. Pero Bella nunca había tenido a alguien besando su cuello y su coño y la combinación era embriagadora. Metió la mano en los shorts de él y encontró un eje que apenas podía envolver con los dedos. Tanya se centró en su clítoris en serio y los gemidos de Bella se volvieron suaves gimoteos. Sólo hicieron falta segundos para que los temblores de placer se convirtieran en un terremoto completo. Bella tuvo un poderoso orgasmo, agitándose y tensándose mientras el matrimonio hacía todo lo que podía para que el orgasmo durara más.

- Chicos, chicos… Yo… Yo necesito un descanso…—, suplicó Bella. Todo se sentía maravilloso, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que podría explotarle en el pecho. Tanya y Edward se retiraron, pero ambos se quedaron acariciando el tembloroso cuerpo de ella.

- Debería haber sabido que os meteríais en problemas si os dejaba solas en la oscuridad—, dijo Edward. Compartió otro largo beso con su mujer.

- Sabías que había querido que esto ocurriera desde hace mucho—, dijo Tanya. — Esta noche parecía perfecta.

- ¿En serio?—. Bella estaba atónita.

-Creo que he sido algo sutil—, dijo Tanya.

Bella pensó en todas las veces que los tres habían salido juntos, pero no podía recordar ninguna señal de que Tanya le estuviera entrando. —Quizás yo no lo entendiera—, suspiró. Diminutas replicas todavía sacudían su cuerpo y ella no podía eliminar la soñadora sonrisa que tenía.

Bella alcanzó los shorts de Edward y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba duro.

Acarició su eje e imaginó lo bien que se sentiría dentro de ella. Habiendo ido tan lejos, no estaba lista, a menos que la pareja quisiera dejarlo por esa noche.

Esto se siente como si necesitara que lo cuidaran—, dijo. Tanya le dio un beso más a su marido y dijo: — Es todo tuyo. Edward te ha deseado tanto como yo—. En ese momento, Bella dejó de acariciarlo.

- No parezcas tan sorprendida—, dijo Edward. —Tú eres caliente y en cierta medida me gusta eso del MILF2.

- ¿El MILF? ¿Debería sentirme insultada por eso?—, preguntó Bella mientras le quitaba los shorts y los calzoncillos y lo dejaba tan desnudo como ella estaba.

- No, definitivamente no. Eres la mujer más sexy de la calle, junto con mi encantadora esposa, por supuesto.

Bella se incorporó y Edward se movió entre sus piernas, echado en el suelo delante del sofá. Se besaron, mientras que las manos vagaban por el cuerpo del 2 Mom I'd Like to Fuck, algo así como mamá que me gustaría follar otro. Tanya estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá, dejándoles espacio, pero mirando de cerca. Bella hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar a su audiencia. Por lo general no era una exhibicionista. Disfrutó explorando el musculoso pecho de Edward con los dedos y luego con los labios cuando sus dedos bajaron. Era grande. Más grande que su ex, seguro. Incluso quizás más grande que cualquiera que hubiera tenido. Los dedos de él revolvieron los pelos de ella y gimió más y más alto mientras ella jugaba con él. Había sido pasiva con Tanya, pero estaba al mando con su marido.

Bella se tumbó en el sofá, tirando de Edward con él. Él empujó sus caderas hacia delante, así que estaban justo en el borde y ella metió la gruesa corona de él en sus resbaladizos labios. Lo necesitaba en su interior y tiró de su polla. Edward puso los brazos bajo las rodillas de ella, levantando las piernas al aire e inclinando más su espalda. También lo empujaba a él dentro de ella. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron más cuando él la abrió. Edward presionó hacia delante, hundiendo lentamente su eje en el coño de ella. El largo y bajo gemido de ella fue irreconocible. La besó profundamente mientras su polla estaba enterrada por completo en ella y entonces empezó a bombear sus caderas, tomándola con largos y lentos golpes. Bella podía sentir cada centímetro de él mientras la atravesaba. Dios, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tanya había hecho que se corriera duro, pero no había nada comparado a sentir una gran y dura polla. Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos hasta que Edward la tomó de forma experta.

- Tómala, bebé. Folla a nuestra sexy vecina—, lo animó Tanya. Ella frotaba su coño mientras veía cómo su marido follaba a Bella.

- Se siente jodidamente bien—, gruñó Edward, soltando vapor.

A Bella no le gustaba el diálogo de película porno que tenía la pareja, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por la oportunidad de disfrutar de la noche. Ellos podían hacer lo que necesitaran para sacar lo máximo de la experiencia. Se olvidó del intercambio y se centró en saborear la polla que entraba y salía de ella.

Edward le subió las piernas y la giró, así que Bella estaba sobre su espalda, con las piernas presionando sus tetas. Él emergió sobre ella y golpeó dentro con energía.

Tanya estaba justo encima de su cara y Bella tenía una vista perfecta de Tanya frotando su coño. Bella se sorprendió de que ver como Tanya los miraba mientras jugaba consigo misma la encendía. No se centró en Tanya mirándolos tanto como en el hecho de que ella se estaba corriendo también. Pero le gustaba de verdad ver al guapo y musculoso Edward sobre ella, bombeando sus caderas hacia delante.

Bella agarró el culo de él y lo empujó hacia ella, como si quisiera cada parte de él que pudiera meter dentro suyo. Los gemidos de ella se convirtieron en rápidos quejidos. El sudor caía desde la frente de Edward a la piel resbaladiza y húmeda de ella. Bella se echó hacia atrás para agarrarse al sofá, pero acabó sujetando la pierna de Tanya desesperadamente.

— ¡Fóllala, bebé! ¡Fóllala, bebé!—, gritó Tanya.

Edward no podía hablar, pero gruñó en respuesta.

Bella se corrió todavía más duro con una polla dentro de ella que con la lengua de Tanya. Su espalda se arqueó y se separó del sofá. Su clímax siguió cuando Edward se salió y disparó su carga sobre el estómago y el pecho de ella. Era perfecto, un final sucio para su encuentro, especialmente cuando ella no tomaba ningún control de la natalidad. Tanya gritó que se estaba corriendo también. Después de unos momentos, todos se quedaron en silencio y escucharon la lluvia mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Las luces volvieron a la vida, seguidas del aire acondicionado y la tele. Edward se sentó en un extremo del sofá y Bella miró hacia él entre sus piernas. Él se echo hacia atrás el pelo cobrizo empapado de sudor que cubría su frente y le sonrió a Bella. Ella miró su propio cuerpo, desde su rojo coño hasta el pegajoso semen en su estómago. Bella sabía que parecía que la habían cuidado bien. Su rojo e hinchado coño todavía cosquilleaba y ella suspiró feliz. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había sido follada así. Sólo subrayaba cómo de malo había sido el sexo con su marido antes de que él se fuera. No tenía ni idea de lo que se había perdido. Tanya miró más allá de ella y sonrió con ojos soñadores a su marido. Bella se preguntaba cuántas veces habrían hecho estas cosas antes.

Bella se levantó y agarró uno de sus tops contra su pecho. —Debería limpiarme.

- Deja que te lleve al baño—, dijo Tanya. Se levantó del sofá, sin sentir vergüenza por su desnudez. Bella quería cubrirse, pero no era una opción.

- No tardéis mucho, chicas—, dijo Edward

Tanya la llevó al baño de invitados, le dio una toalla limpia y le dijo a Bella que le encontraría un lugar dónde dormir. Bella tomó una larga y caliente ducha, eliminando la semilla de Edward y limpiando su piel rosada. Se acordaba de las manos de Edward en su cuerpo, de sus labios en los de ella. Si sus amigos querían hacer de esto algo regular, ella se apuntaba. Quizás incluso intentara ir más lejos con Tanya la próxima vez. La latina era una mujer sexy.

Bella temía una incómoda conversación cuando saliera del baño llevando sólo una suave toalla. Las voces la dirigieron hasta la habitación principal, dónde Tanya y Edward esperaban en una gran cama de tamaño king desnudos.

-¿Por qué no duermes con nosotros esta noche? Hay mucho espacio—, dijo Tanya palmeando la cama a su lado.

Aunque sabía que debería decir que no, los ojos de Bella viajaron por el cuerpazo de Edward y tomó la decisión divertida, no la prudente. Se unió a la pareja en la cama. Mientras Edward y ella se besaban, Tanya le quitó la toalla. Mientras la tormenta rugía en el exterior, Bella pasó la noche en la cama entre la pareja, alternando entre hacer el amor con ambos. Se maravilló de la resistencia de Edward y sus rápidas recuperaciones. Tanya la mantuvo ocupada hasta que él estaba otra vez listo.

Mientras el sol salía, Bella veía con satisfacción cómo sus amigos hacían el amor.

Era la noche perfecta de tres personas compartiendo durante una tormenta. Las charlas sobre qué significaba eso podían esperar. Tendrían que regresar al mundo real muy pronto. Bella sabía que su mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

Chicas aqui os traigo otra historia, espero que os guste  
Mi otra historia "Soy la perra de Edward"no puedo subirla ya que la bloquearon :'(  
Tardare en subir fanfics  
Ademas estoy desvastada por la infidelidad de Kristen, creo que voy a comenzar a utilizar a otros personajes :/


End file.
